


The short ruling, King George

by Awkwardtwt, ghostrivial



Series: Bibliothecary [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrivial/pseuds/ghostrivial
Summary: Rushing to find a dry place after it starting absolutely pissing it down. George finds an odd library, meeting a quite peculiar and bubbly librarian.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The short ruling, King George

**Author's Note:**

> heyo im ghosty (ghostrivial) ! im another writer on this account but i mostly do art /cough cough/ shameless promo @ ghostrivial on twitter.

As soon as George saw the drop of water on his glasses he knew what was about to come. Hearing the roaring sound thunder only confirmed it more. He tripped his way through the alleyways of their city in a rush until he stumbled upon a brick wall with fairy lights hanging down loosely at the entrance. It quite contrasted the tall modern buildings next to it.

Not bothering to check the windows for what was lurking inside, he opened the door, relieved that he finally found a dry space. After catching his breath, he decided to explore the building he had entered. ‘It wouldn’t be too bad, right? There were fairy lights at the doors’. 

Even if he wasn’t expecting something bad, he was still surprised at the sight in front of him. There were tall bookshelves, almost going to the roof, decorated with all sorts of greenery. Tables and bean bags to his right, and what seemed to look like a small stage.

George heard a sweet— strangely familiar voice to the left of him. “Hello! Welcome home George,” the stranger greeted. The brunette squinted under his glasses, a little thrown off by the man’s choice of words. “You’re the first person to come to my library’s grand opening!” he cheered. 

“Wait- I never told you my name-” He questioned, only to be ignored. The stranger stepped out from behind his desk, which was also hanging with loose fairy lights, “The name’s Karl, I’m the owner and librarian here. Have anything specific you want to read?” 

“A-ah- I don’t think I should. After all, I’m soaking wet after running in the-” He reached down to show his supposedly wet shirt. Only to find it dry and not sticking to his skin. “- rain..” The bubbly librarian only smiled. “Well-” George thought about it for a moment. He never liked reading but nor did he hate it. He’s read a few books in his lifetime but they were mostly for school. So he didn’t really have anything he wanted to read

“-no… I don’t read much,” he concluded. Karl had noticed the uncertainty in the brunette way before, but he could only be polite to his guest. “That’s fine, I think I’ve got the perfect pick for you.” He said while walking to one of the tall shelves. Dragging his pointer finger across the spines, reading each title until he found what he was looking for. 

While Karl was trying to find the book he had in mind, The reincarnated king inspected the greenery. Even if he was never interested in plants, hell he couldn’t even see the color that made them beautiful, he was oddly drawn to them. They felt comforting, and the flowers almost seemed like they were talking to him. 

Karl skipped over, handing George a soft blue book with yellow framing, snapping him out of his interest in the library’s peculiar greenery. In bold gold text read, 

‘The short ruling, King George’

“Maybe you should stay here for a bit, the weather right now isn’t ideal” The librarian offered. Which George only nodded in response, going to walk around and find himself getting comfortable in a bean bag. The highschool boy found it weird Karl had picked a book about a king sharing the first name as him. But, who knows, maybe King George was a cool guy. He turned the first pages and read the dedication.

“A tribute to one of my greatest friends. George”

**Author's Note:**

> it took me 2 weeks to write this poggers


End file.
